Cobra - My Identity
by littlemissdeath
Summary: This is a story from Billy's POV not slash, just fluff. Time line or ages of ppl may not be as very accurate. Besides I don't care its my story.


**This is a story from Billy's POV**

 **Disclamer: I don't own G. /Cobra or Cobra Commander, Billy or any other characters in there likeness Hasbro does. Time line or ages of ppl may not be as very accurate. Besides I don't care its my story.**

 **On the Commanders and Billy's last name is Arb. I knida figured it out from reference that the company or co. is an extra on the name, ie sony co. as the company is Arb co. as in Arb company. And it's just cool how he made an anagram to be Cobra. Kinda like Harpo for Oprah Winfrey. It might be crap but it's just my observation.**

 **I wrote these about 2000, so its different, well not entirely, to my life now..**

Torn between love and loyalty, Im writing this mostly so I can understand myself.

It was in the mid 70s, thats the first time I could really remember my father. I was just a small boy, I don't think I was much older that 6. But I remember those times. We were on the road a lot. If we werent living in the car, it was in some motel that was not much better. And for those early years it was home.

1977 - Motel 6, Springfield

"Can't you see? It's the government. They don't want us to get ahead!"

An average height man, dressed in a black office shoes, dark blue pants, freshly pressed, trying to cover up how cheap they really were. A white-collar shirt, unbuttoned and stretched collar. Pulling from his index finger had loosened his tie from its stranglehold around his neck. An average man, nothing special about him. If you saw him in the street or even if you bumped into him, you wouldn't notice him. Or even care. Hiding his face, a simple blue hood, maybe it gave him confidence. The words with a fierce conviction, clear and confident, echoing from under his executioner like persona. "If we don't join together and fight back we will be worse off! Don't you want a chance to better your life?"

The men sitting opposite him, looked away, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. Trying to get their point across without angering the man standing over them, all be it that a table was between them. I would not prove far enough distance if this didn't go well. "But what can you guarantee, I mean how can we be sure that anyone else will join us and help us?" The men cowered back as if to expect a gun to be pulled on them.

"I already have the two of the biggest industries supporting me, all of the 150 workers of the new-steel depot, and the transport workers union. All I need is for you to get the rest of your union to tell their workers that they will be better off in the long run if they support us." He sat back down, giving the men some space to think.

"And you just want us to come to the rally next weekend?"

"As soon as your workers talk to the others and listen to what I have to say, they will join, and your families will all be better off." It was a long shot that they were gambling on but they had rumours of how he had helped the other working class families in the town. What did they have to lose? They're lives would be the same, or they could get better.

The men continued to talk about how their lives would get better. More relaxed, relived that things were going to get better. A few beers tends to relax most. It was getting late the room became less rowdy as the drunken union men began to stumble out of the cramped hotel room. Knocking over chairs and trying to support each other.

The man running the meeting seemed not to be drunk, a plan not to drink as much as the men he was trying to butter up. Keeping his senses he would always be in control of the situation, directing the drunken men to the answers he wanted. Ducking in front of the men going for the door, he swooped down and scooped up the small child sleeping in the middle of the floor. Taking him from the path of stumbling large men. The small child had fallen asleep where he was playing. Long nights playing by himself. Not involved in his father's work, too young to be of any use, but he was always by his side. Mostly without a choice. But he had nowhere else to go.

The young boy started to stir, soft moans of anxiety. Pushing his small hand against his father's chest. Struggling to get free, but then realising that he was father was standing up and if he wiggled out of his clutches, it was a long way to the floor. The man realised his small child wanted to get down, so he gently lowered him down. And went over to see the last man out. Clearing away some of the mess. Interrupted by crying of his son. He immediately stopped what he was doing and paused momentarily at his son sitting where he put him down earlier. As he bent down close to him, the boy put his arms up, crying to be picked up again.

Holding his son, trying to calm him. Gently patting him and bouncing him. "It's ok, daddy here, you can stop crying now." He sat down on the side of the bed and pulled back the covers with one hand and lowering his son with the other. "You got to sleep now. I got a big day tomorrow." He looked up at the clock on the bedside table. Then sighed, "3am. I'm not going to get to sleep I can just see it."

He climbed into the bed next to his son. Putting his hand on his stomach, rubbing him and trying everything to stop him from crying. "Why are you crying? What do you want?" his voice started to sound worried. He rolled over away from his son, trying to get some peace. Only to have his son cry out louder now that his inexperienced father had turned his back on him.

A loud thumping on the wall above their heads, "Asshole! People are trying to sleep here!" The man grabbed his son and carried him into the other side of the room. Trying to do everything to please his son. He grabbed a juice bottle from the fridge, trying to force his son to drink, as if that is why he was crying. "Shut that kid up! Or ill do it for you!" the voice came from the front door that time. The man backed as far from the door as he could get. Keeping it insight, just in case the angry man next door was going to break it down.

"Come on Billy, you got to be quite now." He held his son tightly to his chest trying not to hurt his son but keeping him safe. "Shhh, please Billy" He began to plead as the thumping of the fist continued on the door. Putting his hand over his son's mouth, trying to muffle the crying. "You have got to tell me what you want. I can't help you if you keep crying!" the man slumped down to the floor. "Please Billy stop crying." Sitting in the corner, facing the door, he cowered holding his son. Soon it was quite. His son had fallen back to sleep. Exhausted the man fell also asleep, still holding his son to his chest.

I think the next most important thing that affected my life, was the day of my 10th birthday. I don't know why I remember that day, but I guess it was the start of my life. When I got my independence.

1983 - Evening, Cobra a housing estate, Springfield

A quite street. Uniform houses, only varying slightly in colour and garden design. Small vacant blocks periodically separating houses. Brightly coloured swings and climbing gyms, slippery slides and merry-go-rounds. The neighbourhood children playing. Children of the major families that help establish this town. The people who have made it their jobs to provide for Cobra, and Cobra returning its favour but making the living standards of all the townspeople better. Springfield had been transformed in the last few years. All of the people here worked together. For their loyalty the town's economy has drastically improved. There is almost no one who hasn't benefited from the changing industry. No longer is it a town built on heavy industry. Now it's supported by commerce. Office buildings, filled with share traders, telemarketers and international traders. Businesses dealing in electronic money. And all because of one man, a river to those who follow him.

No one dared question him, he has made everyone's life better. People, who were on the dole 5 years ago, are now driving their own cars to their own homes. Truly this was a safe place to live. And they would defend their town from those who opposed their leader. Fight and die for him. And that's just what he would expect of them at the least.

A small boy jumped from his pushbike, dumping it on to the manicured lawn. Bounding up the stairs of one of the more nicer houses. Shoving open the door and running upstairs yelling. "Dad! Hey dad you home!" running from room to room, back down the stairs to the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge. A note on the front with a magnetic letters arranges in a hurry, some upside down, back late, happy bday. Billy looked at the fridge and with one swift strike, dashed the letters from the fridge, scattering them over the floor, and stormed upstairs.

Crawling under his bed he grabbed a small backpack. "I've had enough! Why does he keep doing this to me?!" Empting out his toys and stuffing it with some cloths. Rummaging through his draws, throwing useful thing on the floor to pack later. Just then he heard the front door. Stopping what he was doing his sprung straight up. Pausing to listen, did he just hear something? There it was again, someone is walking around down stairs! Running from his room, down the stairs to see a man putting down a bag at the door, "Dad! Your home!" jumping into his father's arms. "I thought you forgot!"

"Here." He handed a him a bag. "Go put this in the car." Billy looked puzzled. He ran out to the car and put the bag in the back. When he came back in he looked around to find his father. Coming down the stairs with a suit-bag, and Billy's backpack. "Ready to go?" handing Billy his backpack. "I didn't think I had told you about the trip. Doesn't matter, it means we won't be late waiting for you to pack." Walking out the door to the car. Billy closed the door and ran down and started to climb in the car. "What do you think you are doing?" His father looked at him like he was meant to know what he had done wrong.

"I'm not coming?" Billy started to climb out of the car in disappointment.

"No you idiot!" his father leaned over to the back passenger side. "Get in the back" he then popped open the lock on the door. Billy sighed with relief and jumped in the back. Smiling and eagerly awaiting the trip.

"So where are we going dad?" Billy asked not wanting to ruin his surprise birthday trip.

"I've got a big rally tonight and I want you to be there." He said without taking his eyes off the road. The smile quickly ran from Billy's face, as he knew he wouldn't be celebrating another birthday. "It's important that people see that I have a family too. They are more likely to follow someone who understands that their family is going to be safe."

Billy looked over at his bag and remembered why he packed it. Maybe he would be better off. It's not as if his father ever took any notice of him. All he ever did was further his plans to get back at the government for something that happened, he didn't care it couldn't have been that important. He clutched his bag and sat silently for the rest of the trip.

They both got out and two men in red came over to his father. One took his father's bags the other got in his car and drove it away. Billy ran to keep up but not get too close to the scary masked men around his dad. As they walked inside Billy got shoved around. He was small and the people trying to talk to his father pushing him away. He tried to reach through and grab his father's hand. The crowd got into the lift. The crimson guard keeping the people crowding back. And the small boy, who no one could see, was locked out of the elevator.

As the crowd dispersed Billy saw that he was all alone. Small hands clutching at his overloaded backpack. He took one last look around. Then turned and walked away. He stood outside. Wondering where was he going to go. He walked through the carpark to where he saw the car. As he go there he realise he didn't want to go home. And he kept walking down the road the other direction to which he came.

He had been walking for an hour before he looked up. This was a part of town he was not familiar with. Not everything was as nice like where he lived. Looking up worried about the people looking at him strangely. He quickened his pace. Trying not to look scared. He started to run. Scurrying around a corner to hid he had a sudden stop. Falling back onto the ground. He shook his head and look up to see that he had run into a man in the alley.

There was a small group of people coming out an inconspicuous door. They started to gather around him. One man pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Billy's head. "Wait! It's just a kid!" one man shouted. The man put away his gun and the grabbed the boy. Hoisting him to his feet. Another guy grabbed his backpack. "He's one of them!" the man said holding the bag up to the others pointing at the cobra logo. As Billy went to escape he was grabbed. The man picking him up and covering his mouth. The men went back inside dragging Billy with them. They sat him down in a chair. All were standing around him in the darken room. Billy looked over at a knife one man was holding up, it shined so clearly in the dim light. "What are you doing here kid? Are you a spy?"

Billy looked around. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run away. Maybe these people aren't bad and they might help him. "No." Billy said quietly.

"So what are you doing here?" The man with the knife threatened him.

"I ran away!" Billy cried. The men standing over him spread away from him. The man with the knife put it away. Sitting down near him, trying to gain Billy's trust by getting lower.

"Why would you run away?" He put his hand on Billy's shoulder trying to show that they didn't want to hurt him.

"My daddy hates me!" Billy sobbed. Looking up with a little more confidence, "He's always going on about how Cobra is good for the town, but he doesn't care that it's no good for us." Billy looked to the man next to him. "He wanted to take me to a rally for my birthday, cause he thought it was important."

The man stood up and walked over to the door, turning on a light. The room was filled with people. Most wearing headbands. There was a big sign on the wall behind them, Down with Cobra. Billy looked at all the dishevelled people. Coughing and dirty. These people obviously hadn't been a part of the river of wealth his father said the town was a party to. "So your dad is a part of Cobra, and you don't like how he treats you. Well we don't like how Cobra treats us either kid." Billy sat up and smiled. He knew that these people weren't going to hurt him. They were just like him.

"If you want you can stay with us. We will give you food and somewhere to stay." A woman approached him giving him a cup and filling it with a soft drink. "Anyone who hates Cobra is welcome here." She crouched down beside him, "So what's your name? We can't keep referring to you as kid." Billy took a big gulp of the drink, he was so thirsty. For all his running away he forgot to pack food. He handed the woman the glass as if to say more. She filled it again and Billy skulled as much as he could before having to take a breath.

"My name is William."

"Ok fine, you can sleep over here if you want Billy" One man directed him off his chair and lead him to a mattress in the corner.

"William! I don't like being called Billy." Billy looked at the man, trying to stare at him the way his father did to get what he wanted. "My father was the only one who called me that."

"Ok ok! William it is!" The man put up his hands in surrender jokingly.

Billy wandered over to the mattress and pulled a blanket over himself. Falling to sleep, he was so tired, but he was happy.

On the Commanders and Billy's last name is Arb. I kind of figured it out from reference that the company or co. is an extra on the name, ie sony co. as the company is Arb co. as in Arb company. And it's just cool how he made an anagram to be Cobra. Kind of like Harpo for Oprah Winfrey. It might be crap but it's just my observation.

'It was too late by the time he decided, and he never got to tell me. How different my life would have been if I had heard my father's words.'

Speeding down the highway, the Commander and Destro we escaping in their newly acquired corvette. "So how did you get such a good car? Where you a car thief before you became the Cobra Commander?" Destro asked exploring the car, opening the glove box, pulling out the drinks holder, making the electric windows go up and down.

"Oh that was easy, I was a used car dealer." The Commander said so confidently, "It helps knowing which cars are reliable for use as get-away cars." The Commander seemed to be quite happy tearing down the highway, one hand on the wheel the other half out the window in a very cruisy pose.

"Shit!" the Commander sat up quick.

"What! You forgot something?" Destro panicked.

"Yeah the speed limit! The cops are on our tail!"

"Shit, we got to out run them!" Destro shouted, stabilising himself for some high speed driving. But the car began to slow down. "What are you doing? This is a stolen car and we're meant to be dead!"

"Relax, I'll handle it." The commander pulled over and waited for the officer to come to the window. "Just let me do the talking." The officer peered down through the window checking the passengers out, "What seems to be the problem officer?"

"You aware you were speeding?"

"Sorry about that."

"Licence and registration, sir." The Commander handed him some papers and the officer walked back to his radio to do a check. Destro looked at the Commander mouthing at him to take off and get out of there. The Commander just raised his hand to re-assure Destro that it would all work out. The officer walked back to the side of the car. "Sir, is this your car?"

"Not really, see I'm taking Mr McCullen here for a test drive?" The Commander calmly said.

"Well your story checks out, I ran your licence and it says that you a car dealer." The officer handed back the papers but held the licence, tapping it on the door. "Strange name that." The officer looked at it again and began to hand it back to the Commander. "That's where I know it from!" The commander looked worried at the copper, he didn't know him. How could he know him? "Arb, Billy Arb. That's your son right?"

"Yeah, what about him?" the Commander didn't want to let on too much of what he knew.

"You haven't heard? It seems that last year he was nearly killed in a car crash outside of Springfield. He's in a coma." The officer looked at them both waiting for a reaction. "I guess you weren't contacted. His mother got custody, huh? The officer said like it was common place.

"Thanks. Yeah she does, probably why I didn't know." The Commander knew that was a lie but he wasn't about to tell some cop that he was a wanted man. The Commander and Destro drove off. Lucky this time. The Commander keeping his eye on the speed, not wanting any more unwanted company. It wasn't too far to Springfield. The perfect location, right under the Joes noses. Hiding in plain sight.

Driving right past Cobra HQ Destro turned to look out the window, "Hey aren't we stopping?"

"Not here." Since the run in with the law, the Commander had chosen to become a man of few words, and not talking the whole journey. As they got to the hospital. The Commander got out and locked the car. He didn't even acknowledge that Destro was still in the car. He seemed to be in his own world. Destro got out and followed him in to the hospital. The Commander went to the lift and pushed the button, Destro just squeezing in time. The Commander sighed as he got off and wandered down to the nurse's station.

There was no one around, so the Commander helped himself to the charts, browsing though. He put them down and walked down the hall. Stopping every so often to look at the number on the door. Finally he went into a room near the end of the hall. Destro, who was a little behind, didn't enter the room till he heard the Commander talking to someone.

"Hi, sorry I didn't know you were hurt." As he rounded the corner he saw a young man lying in the bed. He was mostly bandaged around his head. And there was a box under the sheet, keeping it off of his leg, or where a leg should be. Destro knew who it was and when he saw the Commander sit down beside the bed and take up the hand of the boy, he realised that he might want to be alone.

"Looks like it was a bad accident. I wish I had known that you have been in here all this time." The Commander gently brushed some of Billy's hair from his face. "You were so close. Just outside of town. But I didn't even know you were coming home to me till now." The Commander stood up and took one last look at his son. "I'll be back soon, everything will be alright." The Commander walked outside the room, drawing a big uneasy breath. Destro walked over to him.

"How is he?" Destro tried to make eye contact with the Commander, but soon realised that he didn't want to look at anyone right now.

"He's alive. I guess that counts." The Commander was trying to make the best of the situation. But he was having trouble even convincing himself that everything was all right. "I want you to get a ambulance ready down stairs." The Commander turned his back to Destro and began to watch Billy from the door. "I'm getting him out of here." He walked back in to the room and stood over his son. Adjusting his sheets and placing his hands on his chest. Trying to make him look comfortable.

The Commander pulled the chair in close to the bed and lent in to talk to Billy. "I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to be your father. I'll be the father you should have had." He stroked Billy's face hoping that he would wake up. "I'll make sure that you get the best care." He knew that he was going to get no response, but he wanted to tell his son anyway. "I wish I found out sooner. I would have been there for you, Billy," he leaned over hugging his son, "so you wouldn't have to be all alone in a place like this."

A short time later, Cobra Commander followed the nurses pushing his son's gurney down to the ambulance. They loaded him in and the Commander climbed into the driver seat. Destro came up to the door, "Where are you going?" The Commander started to drive off and Destro began to run alongside the ambulance. Waiting for a response, but none would come.

It was a long drive, when he wasn't watching the road, he was checking on his son. Hoping that he would soon wake. It wasn't till the following day that they arrived their destination. A man came out to see an ambulance pull up in his driveway. "Are you lost? There's no one sick here." The Commander got out and walked to the garage with the man.

"I'm not lost. I have come to see you Fred 7." The man looked shocked that he knew him. "I'm your Commander." The man backed away from him.

"No you can't be." Fred thought this must be a trap. The Commander gave Fred the secret handshake. "It is you!" Fred instantly changed how he talked to him.

"I have come to see you. I need your expertise." The Commander walked with Fred back outside to where the ambulance was. He opened up the back and showed Fred his son. He closed the doors turning to Fred. "I need you to make my son whole again."

"That can be done. I also have something for you too sir." Fred went back into the shed and pulled out a box. He opened it and handed the contents to the Commander. "It's a newly designed suit of battle armour. Especially designed for you." The Commander put the suit on eager to try it out. He began to twist and turn seeing how the suit moved. He then began to test the features in the helmet. A motion sensor arrow appeared and directed the Commander to movement behind him. He walked towards the source. It was coming from the ambulance. He opened the back and Billy was the one who was moving.

The Commander gasped. Billy looked towards the man at the back of the ambulance. "Who am I?" The Commander climbed in the back and hugged Billy.

"Your name is Billy, and I'm your father." He was so relieved that his son was ok. The Commander carried Billy inside Fred's house. Setting him down gently, on a bed. He then sat down beside him. Watching him intently. Fred came into the room.

"Sir, when would you like me to start on the surgery?"

"Now, I want him better as soon as possible." The Commander snapped. Turning back to his son, dotting over him. "Hey Billy, I'll get you walking again soon. Everything will be alright."

After a few days Billy was starting to heel and wanting to take his first steps. His father eager to be in the process. Helping him to stand up on his own. The Commander moved across the room a short distance from his son.

Arms outstretched. Urging his son to try and walk to him. Billy took a step then another. His father squatted down, watching his son from down low.

Admiring his every step like a father seeing his son walk for the first time. Remembering that he never paid much attention to Billy when he walked for the first time, he would watch him now.

Billy started to walk more confidently, but suddenly he stumbled. His father leapt up to catch him. Billy did a roll and landed in a strong stance. "How did you do that!" his father exclaimed.

"I don't know! I just did." He looked up worried and amazed that he didn't fall over. The Commander walked into the other room where Fred was and Billy carried on testing out his new leg. His father had been gone a while and Billy wanted to show him what else he could do. He went searching around the house for his father. As he got closer to the kitchen he heard them talking, and he wandered in to see what was going on. "What are you talking about dad?"

The Commander looked over to where his son was he wasn't excepting such a quick recovery. "Were are going out to test some equipment, but you can stay here and practice getting your balance. We won't be long."

Billy looked at his father and shrugged. "I guess. I'll go for a walk around the block or something. See what I'm like on uneven ground." With that he wondered outside and started to slowly hobble down the driveway. As he walked down the fence he stopped to rest. When he looked up he saw people dressed in martial arts gear walking out of a building near him. He walked over for a closer look. As he got closer he overheard some of the students talking about how their master was blind. Billy had to see that. As everyone left he snuck around the corner and peered through the window.

Needing to get a closer look he quietly snuck inside. As he got in he saw the man kneeling with his back to him. It seemed he was meditating. As Billy watched him he realised that something about the situation was so familiar.

"Come closer young ninja, and be at peace." The blind master said. Billy was amazed that he knew he was watching him. He walked over and knelt down beside him. "You seem lost."

"I don't know where I am. I was in a coma for a while and I don't even remember my father. But something about this place seems familiar." Billy looked around the room trying to figure it out.

"Meditate with me and it will come back to you." The blind master held Billy's hands and moved his fingers till they were in a strange position. Billy sat and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Billy suddenly opened his eyes and shook his head. "You understand now. You know who your master is."

"I'm seeing images, training. Arashikage. He was my master. A ninja who worked for my father. I left him in New York, I left to find my father. I remember the accident. The Soft Master died trying to save us." Billy stood up in shock. "I know I wasn't going to visit my father. I was going to confront him! I remember what he had done!" The blind master stood up. And put his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Now you know what you must do."

Billy bowed to the master and thanked him before running out of the dojo.

He had to get home. Billy yelled for his father angrily. But no one was there. The memories of his father often abandoning him, he remembered and he grew more angry and smashed some of the things on the shelves. Upturning chairs, and yelling in frustration, "How could he lie to me like that!"

After calming himself Billy sat on the floor in front of the door. Starring at it intently. Waiting for his father to come back.

"Billy we're back?" The Commander looked around the room and saw Billy had trashed the place. He then began to walk through like nothing was wrong.

"Well the equipment was a success. The battle armour proved itself very well and should be a formidable advantage against the Joes."

Jumping to his feet as the door opened Billy ran over to his father and shoved him into a wall. "How could you!" Billy shook him yelling. "I trusted you, and you betray me again and again!"

"I don't know how I've lied to you. We are going to get the Joes this time. Now that you're better we can leave for Cobra Island and commence planning."

"Never! I will never be with you while you try and destroy the world!" Billy screamed, trying to hit his father.

The Commander grabbed him and tried to control him. "But Billy I want you to come with me." He started to lose his confidence as he spoke.

"I'll be no part of this insane life you want to live!" Billy ran towards the door, "I never want to see you again!" Billy ran outside, then down the street. The Commander stood in the doorway realising the pain he had caused his son. He took off his helmet and dropped it to the ground.

"What have I done?" he sighed. He took off the suit and placed it on the table. "My son was right. I've been a terrible father. I need to fix things between us." The Commander walked back to the door and Fred stood behind him puzzled. "I have to be a better father. And there is only one way. From now on I will have no part of Cobra. I'm going to go straight. For my son."

Fred started to get angry. "Hey you owe me! You can't leave Cobra!" he then pulled out a pistol and shot the Commander in the back. He fell hard to the floor. Fred picked up the helmet and stood over the Commander. "Funny thing about this helmet, there could be anyone inside." He then put it on and began to laugh.


End file.
